Love is finally by your side
by LovelyCloud
Summary: Sakura finds out about the Kyuubi inside of Naruto. How will this affect their friendship? NaruSaku, Oneshot.


_**Love is finally by your side**_

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto. Only in my dream!

**Author's Note:** This story has been stuck on my mind for months so I had to write it. Anyway hope you'll like it and if you don't like it then don't read it. NaruSaku, because I think he deserves a little love from someone he loves. ;)

A golden blonde boy with sapphire blue eyes, named Uzumaki Naruto, was strolling down the road towards his house. Naruto at the age of 20 had become an extraordinary man. Naruto was still a loud mouth and cheerful, but he had matured a lot. He was really tall, brood shoulders, hard and lean chest. Over the years Naruto had become a real handsome man, he even got himself a fan club that rivalled Uchiha Sasuke's.

A beautiful woman with pale pink hair and emerald green eyes, named Haruno Sakura, was waiting for Naruto to come home. She sat on the steps in front of his small apartment. Sakura had become the top medic nin in Konoha, not to mention a sexy kunoichi too. Sakura had developed curves in all the right places and could make any man drool. Her silly childhood crush for the Uchiha prodigy had died many years ago, instead she started to have feelings for a certain loud mouthed ninja. _When will he come back? I really need to talk to him! _thought Sakura and sighed. **_Girl, you sound desperate. _**teased Inner Sakura and grinned. _Shut up, don't bug me. I'm not in the mood. _warned Sakura and her eyebrow twitched.

Naruto was quite happy since he had completed an A-class mission in only one week. When he finally got near his house, he saw the woman of his dreams sitting on the steps waiting for HIM! Naruto's heart started to flip and pound against his chest. **_Hey kit, look who's been waiting for you! _**teased the Kyuubi inside Naruto, over the years they've been communicating and became friends. _Shut up. _yelled Naruto at Kyuubi. 'Sakura-chan, what is it?' asked Naruto and smiled at Sakura, while his heart threatened to jump out of his chest. 'Naruto, could I talk to you in private?' asked Sakura and smiled softly at Naruto, making his heart skip. 'Sure, come in!' said Naruto in his cheerful voice and opened the door.

Naruto walked in first and had his back against Sakura. 'Do you want some tea?' asked a nervous Naruto, when he suddenly felt a pair of slender arms wrap around his waist and Sakura rested her forehead on his back. 'SaSakura-chan?' stammered Naruto with a blush on his face and his heart pounding in his chest. Sakura chuckled softly and tightened the embrace.

'Naruto, I know about the Kyuubi that's sealed inside of you.' whispered Sakura after some time, making Naruto freeze. He broke the embrace and turned to face Sakura with anger written on his face. 'So what! You want to kill me, is that it! Is that why you came here!' yelled Naruto and gripped her arms while shaking her rather harshly. **_Kit! Calm down, you're hurting her! _**roared the Kyuubi within him. But Naruto didn't care about the Kyuubi. 'Naruto, you're hurting me.' said Sakura in a stern voice. Naruto fell down on his knees and started to tremble and cry. _That's it, Sakura will never love me. Not when she knows about you. I bet she hates me right now. _thought Naruto and cried even harder.

Sakura just sat down in front of him and let him cry. When the crying started to fade and the tremble to fade, Sakura grabbed his chin softly and lifted his face so that he looked her in the eyes. 'Naruto, I know that you've had a lonely childhood. But now that I know why, I'm never gonna letting you to be lonely as long as I am alive. That's a promise of a lifetime.' whispered Sakura in a soft and warm voice and smiled softly. Naruto looked into her emerald green eyes and saw the sincerity. He enveloped her in a bear hug and cried against her shoulder, Sakura wrapped her arms around him and rested her cheek on Naruto's head while comforting him. 'Thank you.' whispered Naruto and just hugged her. Sakura just smiled and after an hour she fell asleep.

Naruto released the hug slowly and then proceeded to pick her up in bridal style and walked to his bedroom. He put Sakura slowly in the bed and lay down beside her. Naruto slung a possessive arm around Sakura's small waist, and fell asleep.

The next morning, Naruto woke up with Sakura beside him in the bed. _So last night wasn't a dream? _thought Naruto and smiled fondly at the woman beside him._ **She sure do feel nice. **_snickered Kyuubi in amusement._You pervert! _shrieked Naruto at the Kyuubi._ **What? Like you're not thinking the same thing.**_ teased Kyuubi and grinned, while Naruto kept quiet.**_ See, you enjoy having her beside you in the BED! _**teased the Kyuubi even more and his grin got wider._Shut up! _yelled Naruto and blushed._ **Hehehe. **_purred Kyuubi happily and chuckled.

'Hmm, are you awake already?' asked Sakura groggily and rubbed her eyes. 'Emm, yeah.' said Naruto softly and smiled at Sakura. Sakura snuggled closer towards Naruto and sighed softly. 'Sakura, I love you. And I'll protect you till the day I die.' said Naruto with sincerity and seriousness in his voice. 'I know, Naruto. I've always known what you felt for me. And I want you to know, I love you too.' said Sakura softly and smiled. Naruto smiled back and they sealed their love with a sweet kiss. ****


End file.
